


It's A Promise

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, IT'S SO FLUFFY, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Promises, grumpy aaron, now I'm just getting out of hand, robert dingle??? haha, then happy aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It's not a wedding ring, Aaron. It's an engagement ring. You can return it anytime you want if you change your mind. It's not a forever . . . yet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going through my folders when I found this little fucking fluffy fic hidden away in the wrong folder. Finished and everything. I completely forgot I wrote it and apparently when I went to save it, I'd saved it in the wrong folder and not my ED one. So I was like hell yeah! Anyway this Fic was inspired by that stupid tweet Emmerdale responded with to someone else's tweet. Someone had asked when Robron were going to be official and ED loves to fuck with us so much they tweeted back that Aaron and Robert take a walk around the village in may and Robert gets down on one knee. While I'm sure that's not going to happen unless it's like Aaron trips him or something, this fic was still inspired by that evil tweet.

It was late May in the village. The sun shining down on the new couple. Robert and Aaron walked hand in hand down the street, both enjoying their time together. Robert was dressed in a blue T-shirt but Aaron had a light jacket on – Rob knew it was because he was embarrassed about his scars. He squeezed Aaron's hand and smiled over at him. 

“You must be burning up in that,” he commented. 

“S'fine,” Aaron mumbled. He pulled his hand from Rob's and he instantly regretted his words. 

“You shouldn't be embarrassed,” he said. Aaron looked at him and then away. He didn't say anything and Robert found that frustrating. “Aaron, no one judges you.” 

“I do,” he said. Robert reached for his hand, ignoring when Aaron tried to pull away. He laced his fingers with Aaron's and held tightly to him. 

“I never will,” he leaned over and kissed his cheek. It was a simple action and Aaron felt a swoop in his stomach. He looked away to hide his blush. Robert had been very casual with Aaron lately. Running his hands through the younger mans hair, grabbing his hand at random times, brushing his fingers along the back of Aaron's neck, and pressing kisses to his cheek or forehead. 

Aaron would never admit it, but he loved this Rob. The one he didn't get the first time 'round. This Rob was the one he'd longed for when they were having an affair. Sometimes when Aaron was alone and he'd start thinking about how – even through all the pain and heartache they'd endured from each other – it had made it worth it, in the end. 

“What brought all this on anyway?” Aaron asked, changing the subject about his need to cover his scars. 

“Thought it might be nice to spend some time together,” and to get away from Liv. The unspoken words hung in the air between them. From the time Liv had come to live with Aaron, her and Robert had butted heads from the word go. 

Aaron played mediator but even he found it to be tiring. Always in the middle, both of them expecting him to pick sides. He never did though; afraid of hurting the others feelings. It was exhausting listening to Robert go on about Liv's attitude and Liv going on about how Rob was jealous of their relationship and he was making up lies about her. 

He knew Liv had an attitude but he was working with her on it. While Aaron was sure Rob was a little jealous of how close him and Liv were getting, he hardly believed he was making up lies about the teenage girl. 

“She's only a kid, Rob,” Aaron said. Robert frowned at Aaron knowing damn well Liv was more than just a kid. To him she was a menace. He'd never tell Aaron how much he disliked the girl because he knew it would hurt his feelings. 

“Let's go this way,” Rob pulled on Aaron's hand leading the way to foot bridge. They were walking across the bridge when Rob tugged on Aaron's hand, bringing him to a stop. He got down on one knee. Everything inside of Aaron seemed to stop. 

_Oh God_ , he thought, _is he serious?_

“Rob what the hell are you doing? No No No! You cannot do this! It's way too soon!” 

“What's way too soon?” 

“You doing this,” he pointed at Rob who was on one knee. “No! You can't do this. No! Don't do it! _Please_ God don't do _it!_ ” 

“What? Tie my shoe?” All the air in Aaron's lungs blew out in one huff. He buried his face in his hands, relief coursing through his body. 

Aaron's hysterical laugh was muffled by his hands. “Oh my God. You scared the hell out of me! I thought you were going to – ” He pulled his hands from his face and the diamond ring Robert was holding in front of his face stopped his words. 

“Propose?” Robert finished for him. “Aaron Dingle, will you marry me?” 

Aaron swallowed hard; not knowing what to say. The glittering of the diamond ring was breaking Aaron's concentration. It was a simple ring, a small diamond, something Robert knew Aaron would fancy. “Aaron?” 

“Are you are _insane_?” Aaron finally managed to choke out. 

“I'm insane for you,” he said with a half smile. 

“You're making it worse,” Aaron mumbled. He finally looked away from the ring, not being able to stand the look of it anymore. “Put that away.” 

“Are you saying no?” The sadness in Rob's voice made Aaron feel a pang in his chest. He wanted to reach out and cup his face but that bloody ring was in the way. 

“It hasn't even been a full month of us being together and you're asking me to marry you? Of course my answer's no,” Aaron had a strong urge to grab the ring and throw it over the bridge into the water below. 

“I'm not saying we have to get married tomorrow or even a year from now. This ring isn't a here and now thing it's . . . it's a promise, from me to you that I'm always going to want to be with you, forever. It's a way of me promising to stick by you and love you, and when you're ready to make that walk down the aisle, we can.” He closed the small box and slipped it into his pocket. With the ring gone, Aaron found it easier to think. “It's not a wedding ring. Aaron. It's an engagement ring. You can return it anytime you want if you change your mind. It's not a forever . . . yet.” 

“You're serious?” Aaron asked. “You really want to marry me? Me?” 

“Yes you,” Robert said. He got off his knee and took Aaron's hands in his. “There's no one else I want. You're it.” 

“So you want to get engaged and continue to date?” 

“If that's what you want,” Aaron rolled his eyes. Of course he'd lay this all on Aaron. Like he didn't have enough going on, but Aaron had to admit – only to himself – that if he was going to spend his life with anyone, it would be Rob. 

“I'm not putting that ring on,” Aaron said surprised by his own words. 

“Is that a yes?” Robert's face lit up, his eyes shining with glee. 

“Fuck,” Aaron sighed. “Yeah alright. I'll marry you,” Robert grabbed Aaron by the face and kissed him deeply. Aaron broke the kiss and held up his hand. “That doesn't mean I'm gonna marry you today or tomorrow or even a couple years from now, but one day – in the very distant future – we might marry.” 

“Can I kiss you again?” Robert asked. Aaron rolled his eyes, grabbed Rob by his T-shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. He felt Rob's smile against his lips. They broke apart, breathing hard. Robert's smile was more blinding than the engagement ring. It touched a place in Aaron's chest. 

“Can we at least do it right once?” Robert asked and bit his lip. 

“Rob . . .” 

“Please Aaron? You can give it right back.” Aaron saw how much it meant to Rob. He didn't want to do it, but Aaron nodded giving in for his . . . fiance. 

Robert got back down on one knee and pulled the box back out and opened it. “Aaron Dingle, will you marry me?” 

“Yeah fine,” Aaron said. 

“I really know how to pick the romantic ones, don't I?” Aaron rolled his eyes and held out his left hand. 

“Just put it on so I can give it back,” Aaron snapped. Robert took the ring out of the velvet lined box and slipped it onto Aaron's finger. Aaron figured the metal would be cold but he was surprised to find it quite warm against his skin. 

“I love you,” Robert said, his grin taking up his entire face. 

“Yeah, love you too.” 

Robert reached out to take the ring off Aaron's hand. Aaron jerked his hand back. “Well wait a minute,” he said. He held his hand out, admiring he diamond on his hand. “Not really your type. Thought you'd pick some gaudy pretentious thing.” 

“Simple is more you,” Robert said with a smirk, watching Aaron not be able to take his eyes off the ring. “You can give it back now.” 

Aaron grabbed the ring, planning to take it off, but found he didn't want to. “Well it'd be stupid now, wouldn't it?” 

“What?” 

“You already got it on me, didn't ya?” 

“You like it,” Robert accused him. “You like having that ring on your finger.” 

“I never said that,” Aaron growled. “It just . . . seems stupid to give it back.” 

Robert grabbed him around the waist and pulled him close. He leaned down to whisper in his ear. “You like it and you know it,” he pulled back and the glint in his eyes made Aaron's stomach clench, “and I love that you like it.” 

Robert kissed Aaron, hard. Aaron cupped the back of Robert's neck, deepening the kiss. They broke apart, breathing hard, and holding tight to each other. “I'm keeping my last name,” Aaron said. 

Robert laughed, “I'll take yours.” 

They kissed again. Aaron hadn't planned on getting engaged when Robert had asked him to take a walk this afternoon. He had thought it would be a nice walk around the village, maybe they'd sneak off behind some trees and snog a little; he sure as hell hadn't expected to end up on the foot bridge and engaged. Twenty-three, engaged, and raising his teenage sister. The thought of Liv made Aaron pull out of the kiss. 

“What am I gonna tell my mum,” Aaron said after they broke apart, “and Liv?” 

“Even though I'd appreciate it if you let me off the hook with this one – mainly because I'm afraid they might murder me – I'll be there. I won't let you do it alone.” 

Robert stuck by his word. Aaron had walked back to the village, keeping his left hand his pocket the whole way back. He did the same in the Woolpack. Robert could see how nervous he was. He kept a reassuring hand around his waste, and whispering to him over and over about not letting him be alone in this. 

“You can't keep your hand in your pocket forever,” Rob had leaned over to whisper in his ear. They were sitting at a table with Vic and Adam, enjoying a pint. Vic kept asking why Robert couldn't stop smiling. “It's a nice day,” was all he'd say. 

“Don't challenge me,” Aaron mumbled so only Rob could hear.

“You can always give it back,” he teased. 

“You can also shut your fat gob,” he snapped. 

“Here you go,” Chas appeared at the table with a tray of pints. She passed them out, Robert reached out and grabbed Aaron's and his hand slipped spilling it all over Aaron. 

“Rob,” Aaron cried throwing up both his hands. He looked at him and glared and Rob was smirking at him, and then he knew Rob had spilled his drink on purpose. 

“Oh my God,” Chas gasped. Aaron was too scared to look up at his mum. Vic gasped and grabbed Adam's arm, pointing at Aaron's left hand. 

“Mate,” he whispered in shock. 

“That better be a fake,” Chas said lowly. “Aaron tell me that isn't a real engagement ring.” 

“Umm,” Aaron wanted to crawl under the table and die. He finally looked up at Chas who was glaring daggers at Robert. 

“I asked Aaron to marry me,” Aaron groaned at Rob's words. “I know I should have asked you first Chas but I couldn't wait.” 

“You said yes?” Chas looked at Aaron waiting or him to answer her. 

“I did,” he whispered. Chas looked away biting her lip, her hand touching her chin. “It's not like were getting married tomorrow, mum. We probably won't get married for years, it's just a promise to get married one day.” 

“Mate,” Adam said again, too shocked to find other words to say. 

“Congratulations,” Vic cried. Aaron and Rob looked at her. “Let me see the ring,” Aaron rolled his eyes but gave her his hand. “It's beautiful,” she whispered. She got up and came around the table to hug both of them. Chas' glare should have scared off Vic when she look up at her, but Vic just smiled and hugged Robert again. 

“It's too fast,” Chas slammed the tray down on the table making Aaron flinch. “You're gonna regret this!” 

Robert would never let Chas know how much those words hurt him. Aaron knew though. He grabbed Rob's hand and squeezed. “Maybe, but then again maybe not. It's an engagement right, not a wedding ring,” Aaron repeated the words Robert had said earlier. “I can always change my mind later if it doesn't work out. It's not forever, not yet anyway.” 

“You had better not hurt him,” Chas glared down at Rob. He didn't flinch under her gaze. 

“I promise to never hurt him,” his voice dripping with sincerity. Chas rolled her eyes and walked away. “She's plotting my death, isn't she?” Robert asked. 

“In detail,” Aaron said. “I'll protect you,” he whispered. Robert leaned over and kissed Aaron. 

“Oi! You're making people sick,” they pulled apart and Robert glared over at Liv who had just walked in. 

“Can I please tell her,” Robert asked. He would honestly love to see Liv's face fall when he told her the news. It would make him very happy to see her get upset. 

“Tell me what?” Liv asked. 

“No,” Aaron said. “Liv will you come to the back with me.” 

“Okay,” she glared suspiciously at him but followed him to the back none the less. “What's up?” 

“Have a seat,” he sat on the sofa and waited for her to join him. “Do you know how much I love you?” 

“What have you done?” She asked as if she already knew he'd done something bad. 

“What?” Aaron said. 

“Whenever someone asks if they know how much they love that someone; it either means they're asking for something or they've gone and done something horrible. In this case it's horrible because you pulled me away from everyone to tell me.” Aaron stared at her for moment. She was lot smarter than she let on. 

“Uh well it's not bad per se. It's good, really.” 

“Then what is it?” Liv laughed. 

“Robert has asked me to marry him and . . . and I've said yes.” 

She stared at him; eyes wide and mouth agape. “Please say something, Liv?” 

“Why him?” She whispered. 

“Because I love him,” Aaron shrugged. “We're not getting married tomorrow or even this year. It's a promise to one day get married.” He held his left hand out to her so she could see the ring. “It doesn't mean it'll ever happen.” 

“He's already got the ring on you, so I'm sure it will. God he really knows how to play you.” 

“Excuse me?” Aaron pulled his hand back. Liv hadn't even glanced at the ring. 

“After everything he's done to you and you're just gonna fall hook, line, and sinker all over again for him.” 

“You don't know anything about Robert,” Aaron said. 

“People in this village talk, Aaron. So I know enough. He'll hurt you!” 

“No I won't,” Aaron and Liv both looked over to find Rob standing in the back doorway. “I love your brother more than I've ever loved anyone. I will never hurt him.” 

“You say that now, but they're just words. You'll probably do the exact same thing to him as you did to your wife.”

“Ex wife,” Robert corrected her, “and you know nothing of that. With Chrissie I built everything on lies. I won't do that with Aaron. I promise you.” His eyes flicked over to Aaron. “I promise.” 

“I know,” Aaron said. “Liv you're my sister and I love you, which is why I hope in time you'll be happy for me . . . us,” he held his hand out to Robert who walked over and took it. “This ring isn't a means to an end but more of a beginning. It's a promise for something more . . . one day. It's hope.” 

Liv stared at her brother. There was no changing his mind, she could see that in his eyes. The way he looked at Robert almost made her sick because it was so full of love. She sighed loudly, pulling both sets of eyes on her. 

“Fine,” she begrudgingly said. “But I'm watching you,” she pointed a finger at Robert. “First slip up and he's gonna know about it.” 

“There won't be any slips ups.” 

“We'll see,” she got up and went back into the front of the pub. “She's a little scary,” Robert said as the door shut behind her. 

“Should I be worried that you're scared of her?” 

“'Course not. I have nothing to hide,” he let go of Aaron's hand to push his fingers through his hair. “I love you so much.” 

“Same,” Robert laughed and leant over the back of the couch. His face close enough to Aaron's that their noses bumped together. 

“Robert Dingle?” He grimaced and shivered as if in disgust. “Sure you don't want to go with Aaron Sugden.”

“God no! The thought of being a Sugden is terrifying. You lot are horrible.” 

Robert scoffed. “That's a bit rich coming from a Dingle.” 

“You really want this to be our first fight as a engaged couple?” Robert's face broke into a grin. “Oh God, you're so overly cheerful. Stop that!” 

“Never,” he closed the small gap between them and kissed him hard on the mouth. “Aaron Sugden,” he mumbled against his lips. 

“No,” Aaron wasn't sure Robert had heard him because the words was more of a sigh as Robert ran the tips of his fingers over Aaron's jawline. It didn't matter though. Aaron wasn't changing his name again and he could have cared less if Robert kept his name or not. Besides this was a problem for future Aaron and Robert, not the ones here and now with their lips pressed together in a blissful delicious kiss.


End file.
